Proposal
by By the Void
Summary: Because my brain loves Promnis and angst. CROSS POSTED FROM AOL.


"Noct, we're sorely overmatched. Let us retreat."

No sooner than those words left Ignis' mouth, a Ronin was lunging at the Prince, whose back was turned. Ignis watched on in horror, the dread only growing when Prompto lunged in front of the blade. The sight of the Ronin's sword plunging through Prompto's lower back and out stomach sent a chill through Ignis, down to his bones.

"Get Noct… To safety," the blonde wheezed, slumping and sliding off the edge of the blade, hitting the ground in a pool of blood.

Noct shook as he turner, saw his best friend pale and lifeless on the ground. He couldn't move, even as the daemon took a swing at him.

Gladio was there in an instant to block the oncoming attack, Ignis at Prompto's side with a Phoenix down, pressing the feather to the boy's chest and watching it glow. He couldn't show the Prince how scared he was.

Shaking out of his petrified state, Noct let out an outraged shout, attacking the daemon with everything he had. It took time, but the monster was eventually downed, finished off with a brutal slash to the neck from Noctis.

In the silence, Prompto's laborer breathing was heard.

"He's alive, though just barely. We need to get to camp. If he survives the night, there's a good chance he'll make it." Ignis gently lifted Prompto into his arms, and the friends made their was to the closest haven.

Prompto was conscious, breathing raggedly from his place in the tent. Noct was on one side, Gladio on the other.

Gladio felt deep rooted guilt. He was Noct's shield. Not only had he failed to protect the Prince, but he'd almost gotten Prompto _killed_. Prompto kept reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

Noct hadn't moved an inch since they settled Prompto in, sitting vigilant at his side, stroking his hair gently to soothe him when the pain would become too much.

"Noct… Get Ignis," Prompto begged quietly. The man hadn't set foot in the tent, under the pretense of making dinner.

"Finally gonna tell him?" Noct's voice was quieter than usual as he stood. He beckoned Gladio after him, ignoring the man's confused face.

"Yeah. Ghost me would be pissed if I didn't," he joked, smiling through the pain and the darkness that threatened to pull him back under.

Noct chuckled as he and Gladio exited the tent. Prompto heard the three talking quietly before Ignis was stepping into the tent, taking Noct's place at his side.

"Hey," Prompto whispered, smiling still.

"Hello," the man replied, Prompto's ever-radiant smile contagious. "Noctis said you had something urgent to tell me."

"I do. Should've told you earlier, but I was afraid. I love you, Ignis. I had dreams where you and I were able to marry, and how happy we were. How silly of me."

"It isn't silly, Prompto. If you should survive this, I promise we will marry," Ignis took one of Prompto's cold hands, holding tight.

"I don't want you to be with me out of pity, Iggy."

"Come now, you know me better than that, darling. I've cared for you for longer than you know, but it is unlike me to assert my personal feelings. I could only hope you harbored affection for me, and I waited for you to tell me despite my suspicions that my feelings were reciprocated."

Prompto whimpered softly, threading his fingers through Ignis'. "Dunno if I'll make it, Iggy."

"You will. I swear you will."

It took weeks for Prompto to make a full recovery, and those weeks were hard. The others would go on hunts frequently to buy potions to keep the blonde stable, and even a Phoenix down when his breathing had stopped on the third day.

Now, he was his usual self, the only difference being the matching scars on his back and stomach. It wasn't enough to bring his spirit down, though.

The four were in Hammerhead now, eating dinner at Taka's place with Cindy and Cid, a very rare treat to be able to have a comfortable dinner with their companions.

They eventually finished, and Prompto noticed that Cid, Cindy, and Taka still hung around. He noticed, but thought nothing of it.

At least until Ignis was in front of him, kneeling on one knee, looking rather flustered. The blush on his cheeks was truly endearing, Prompto staring into those seafoam eyes.

"Prompto, I made a promise to you a few weeks ago, and I intend to fulfil that promise today. I've held great affection for you for a long time, as you have for me. Will you marry me?"

Prompto saw the nervous, expectant faces of his friends. Like there were any other answer than the one he was about to give.

"Hell yes!"

Applause erupted around them, Gladio wolf whistling and Cindy making excited noises as Ignis slipped the silver band into his fiancé's finger.

"Love you," Prompto breathed when their kiss ended.

"And I, you, darling."


End file.
